Various forms of wide range bumper mounted hitches have been heretofore designed for the purpose of easing the task of hitching one vehicle to another. However, most wide range tow hitches either require special mounting structure or are not of a substantially fully retractable type.
Examples of previously patented tow hitches including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,147,027, 3,419,285, 3,666,121, 3,704,900, 3,774,949 and 3,794,355.